What Makes You Beautiful
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Studi yang dilakukan kepada pihak pria mengenai wanita? Bagaimana jika Chris mengikuti studi tersebut? Slight ChrisxSheva


**What Makes You Beautiful**

===OO===

_What Makes You Beautiful_ project

_Story © __**Rie Kawamuri**_

_Resident Evil 5 / Biohazard 5 © __**Capcom**_

_Genre: Romance / Friendship_

_**Warning: Spoiler for RE: 5, AU.**_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

Apa yang membuat seorang gadis terlihat begitu cantik dan menarik? Menurut sebuah studi, pria terlebih dahulu melihat fisik luar.

Menurut studi yang lain, banyak juga pria yang lebih mementingkan sifat seorang gadis. Sifat adalah yang terpenting. Jika ia bersikap baik, makan akan cantik dari dalam, begitulah komentar seorang pria yang tengah diwawancarai oleh beberapa pakar yang ingin mencari tahu mengenai pendapat para pria mengenai wanita.

Bagaimana jika studi tersebut dilakukan terhadap seorang Chris Redfield? Apakah jawaban yang sama akan terucap dari bibirnya?

Mengapa tidak kita ikuti saja perasaan Chris? Pekerjaan menembak dan menggeluti misi bukanlah satu-satunya yang selalu pria itu pentingkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Agen Operasi Spesial Amerika adalah agen yang cukup terlatih dalam menangani kasus tingkat sulit, dan dengan latihan dasar bagai militer yang sangat menguras tenaga. Tahun pertama Chris bergabung, ia sudah menjelajahi kamp musuh yang sangat menyeramkan dan penuh dengan mahluk-mahluk bioteknologi hasil temuan seorang yang sangat kejam dengan impian ingin menguasai dan menghancurkan dunia.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya, ia mendapat misi dan rekan baru. Seorang wanita yang terlihat kuat dan berpendirian teguh. Awal pertama keduanya menjejaki kaki secara bersamaan di tempat misi yang telah ditentukan, ternyata menjadi awal bagi Chris untuk merasa perduli pada seorang wanita.

Jill Valentine. Rambut pirang yang bersinar terang namun enerjik memikat hati Chris. Namun, bukan surai istimewa milik Jill-lah yang menarik perhatian Chris.

Misi sesulit dan sekeras apapun yang diberikan untuknya, Jill tak pernah menyerah. Wanita tersebut terlatih dengan baik, dan kerap menyemangati Chris dikala pria tangguh tersebut sudah merasa putus asa dan tak bertenaga.

Tunggu, studi kedua. Setelah sifat Jill yang pandai memompa semangat Chris, sekarang Chris melontarkan alasan spesialnya.

Tidak terdapat banyak senyum yang bisa Jill lontarkan untuk Chris, namun mencuri pandang sesekali ke arah Jill ternyata terdapat senyum tipis, tempat dimana Jill menyimpan masa depan yang ia harapkan. Chris kerap menyimpan semua perasaannya sendirian —tipikal lelaki gagah heroik yang terlihat sedang mengalami fakir asmara— dan masih saja terlihat sedikit kaku ketika ia memperlakukan Jill sebagai seorang wanita.

Mungkin, saat itu adalah momen yang paling membunuh jiwa Chris. Wesker tak henti-hentinya mencoba menggagalkan niat baik Chris untuk menolongnya keluar dari serentetan ilmu-ilmu dan ide gila dengan mengikat mati Chris.

Jill tahu, ia patut bergerak cepat.

Tak ada cara lain, bukan?

Dengan kuat, Jill mendorong tubuh Wesker, menghempaskannya ke lembah yang curam dari jendela tinggi kediaman Ashford.

Chris, yang segera terlepas dari cengkraman Wesker yang mengunci anggota gerak utama tubuhnya, segera meneriakkan nama Jill, seolah dengan ia menyeruakkan nama wanita tersebut, Jill akan selamat dan kembali merayakan kemenangan atas kematian Wesker, bersulang bersama dan kembali ke kamp.

Namun ia salah.

Tubuh Jill maupun Wesker tak dapat ditemukan. Setelah Chris mengundurkan diri, ia mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di sebuah lembaga anti teroris. Misi yang diberikan adalah mengejar seorang pria bernama Albert Wesker.

Tanpa perintah apapun juga Chris menyanggupi misi tersebut dan mendarat di sebuah negara yang belum berkembang, Afrika. Tidak ada yang patut ia pertanyakan.

Misi Chris kali ini bukan hanya sekedar menangkap Wesker dan menghentikan aksi teroris gila pria tersebut, namun juga untuk mecari rekan lama yang sangat ia sayang. Rekan barunya sekarang, Sheva Alomar, adalah seorang wanita enerjik yang sangat mendukung Chris. Meskipun Sheva sempat menyerah dan berniat untuk mengundurkan diri atas perintah atasan —dan atas kemauannya sendiri karena menurutnya misi yang diembankan untuknya sudah terlalu gila— namun tak pernah sekalipun terbesit di hati baja wanita tersebut untuk benar-benar meninggalkan Chris sendirian.

Mereka adalah rekan. Rekan yang setia dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

Chris merasa sangat berterimakasih pada Sheva, karena tanpa bantuan gadis cantik asal Afrika tersebut, mungkin saja Chris tidak akan pernah menang melawan Wesker, ataupun menemukan Jill.

Kedua rekan ini saling bertukar cerita. Wajah Chris yang terlihat gundah selalu mengundang tanya bagi Sheva. Ketika keduanya tengah menaiki perahu mesin tradisional Afrika, Chris pun menceritakan alasan sesungguhnya, mengapa ia bergabung dengan lembaga anti teroris ini.

Waktunya bagi Sheva untuk menukarkan kisah miliknya.

Wesker yang jahat —setidaknya begitu menurut Sheva— menyuntikkan virus _Progenitor_ kepada para penduduk Afrika. Kedua orang tuanya terbunuh, dan Sheva merelakan hidup dan matinya demi membalaskan dendam kepada dalang dibalik terbunuhnya penduduk negaranya dan orangtuanya.

Diam. Keduanya terdiam, tak bergeming. Keduanya mencari tujuan yang sama —Wesker. Keduanya mencari orang yang terkasih —meskipun dalam kasus Sheva hanyalah seperti perumpamaan.

Diam-diam Chris mengamati sosok Sheva yang menyenangkan. Meskipun keduanya ketika membuka pintu besi, jeruji maupun kaca yang segera berubah menjadi beling akan menghadapi pertarungan tembak-menembak yang baru, Sheva tidak terlihat terganggu. Ia terlihat menikmati setiap momen yang ia gunakan untuk menarik pelatuk _riffle_ atau _hand gun_ miliknya, dan kembali mengisi burung pelatuk tersebut dengan peluru yang baru.

Ah, hasil riset dari studi yang ketiga. Menurut Chris Redfield, sosok Sheva yang menyenangkan dan pantang menyerah adalah salah satu kelebihan yang dimiliki wanita tersebut untuk menarik Chris ke dalam pesona seorang Sheva lebih jauh. Chris menyukai wanita yang seperti itu, dan Sheva sesungguhnya lolos jika ia mencalonkan diri menjadi kekasih Chris.

Namun ketika Chris kembali memalingkan wajahnya, ada Jill yang tersenyum bahagia. Masa depan yang sudah ia rencakan semakin terlihat jelas arah dan tujuannya. Mungkin ia akan mengundurkan diri dari lembaga anti teroris yang tengah digelutinya —BSAA— dan terjun ke dalam dunia kewanitaan yang sebenar-benarnya.

Sheva tersenyum lebar, dan ia akan kembali ke markas BSAA untuk sekedar mendentingkan gelas kristal yang terisi alkohol sebagai perayaan kemenangan dan membangun kembali negaranya yang sudah hancur. Setelah beberapa lambaian dan ucapan selamat sukses, Sheva tak pernah terlihat lagi oleh Chris. Wanita tersebut sudah membumbung tinggi ke udara untuk mencapai rumahnya yang nyaman. Chris teringat momen ketika Sheva merelakan dirinya —nyaris terbunuh demi membuang Wesker ke lautan lava panas— dan bayang-bayang Jill yang terjatuh ke lembah curam kembali terputar. Chris tidak ingin kehilangan Sheva. Ketika kedua tangan Sheva telah melepas cengkramannya, Chris, dengan resiko ikut terjatuh dan mati, mengulurkan pertolongan lewat kedua tanganya yang segera mengenggam tangan Sheva.

Menurutnya, rekan adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidup.

Chris mungkin akan menerima misi selanjutnya. Ia belum terlalu lelah. Tubuhnya masih sehat meski umur terus menggerogotinya. Ia sedikit berharap Jill akan menjadi rekan kerjanya kembali —namun itu semua belum tentu. Jill hanya tersenyum bahagia dan segera mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Bisa ikut denganku, Chris?"

Tidak ada kata 'tidak' bagi seorang Chris Redfield jika sudah mengenai seorang gadis yang ia sukai. Chris mengikuti arah pergi Jill. Keduanya menghampiri sebuah taman kota kecil yang damai. Penduduk sekitar terlihat bahagia dan menikmati masa-masa kehidupan mereka dengan tenang. Anak-anak berlarian dan saling bermain satu sama lain. Chris dan Jill yang melihat hal ini hanya tersenyum. Keduanya merasa, perjuangan mereka dulu di kamp membuahkan hasil yang membahagiakan bagi hati mereka sendiri. Masa depan yang tenang dan aman, tanpa ada gangguan dan ancama menyebalkan yang sangat melelahkan.

"Kau masih berniat untuk bergabung dengan kamp tersebut, Chris?"

Chris hanya membungkukkan tubuh besarnya dan menerawang.

"Jika hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menciptakan masa depan yang bahagia, aku rela, Jill. Aku dilahirkan untuk melindungi sesama, untuk melawan kejahatan. Mungkin Wesker sudah tewas, namun siapa yang bisa menduga kalau keturunan manusia yang selanjutnya akan menjadi Wesker kedua… versi lebih kejam?"

Jill tertawa pelan dan turut menerawang.

"Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, Chris. Melawan musuh-musuh dalam wujud aneh dan menggelikan. Tapi ayolah, sebagian besar paruh masa mudamu kau habiskan di kamp tersebut. Waktunya lepas dari pekerjaan dan membangun masa depanmu."

Hasil riset studi yang kelima. Chris menyukai sifat Jill yang bisa mematahkan pendiriannya yang penuh dengan keraguan.

"Entahlah Jill. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Yang kutahu hanyalah granat, senjata _riffle_, _shotgun_…"

"Hentikan dengan ucapanmu yang masih mengandung unsur pekerjaan, Chris." Jill dengan lembut menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir pria kekar tersebut. Chris menoleh sedikit. Dilihatnya Jill yang tersenyum manis. Pasang kembali tampang kekarmu, dan kedua lesung pipi Chris tidak menimbulkan semburat merah apapun.

"Baiklah. Kalau aku mengundurkan diri dari BSAA, apa kau bisa memberiku lembaga pekerjaan yang baru?"

"Tentu saja."

Chris tersenyum tipis, namun mampu dilihat oleh Jill. Chris melepaskan rompi anti peluru dan serangan jarak dekat miliknya di dalam sebuah lemari penyimpanan yang terbuat dari besi. Stok peluru yang jumlahnya ada beberapa puluh kotak ia letakkan di atas meja.

Yang terakhir, dan paling berat untuk direlakan, adalah senjata. _Hand gun, riffle, machine gun, shotgun, launcher_ berbagai tipe, bom proksimiti dan granat.

"Waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Chris memberikan tanda penghormatan formalnya dengan seluruh anggota BSAA, dan tentu dengan emblem lembaga itu sendiri. Setelah beberapa puluh langka Chris lewati bersama Jill, menolehkan kepala ke belakang untuk mencari gedung lembaga itu sendiri sudah sangat sulit. BSAA bagaikan masa lalu.

"Sudah kupesankan dua tiket untuk kembali ke Amerika, Chris. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Hari ini, kita harus mencari tempat bermalam terlebih dahulu."

Chris mengangguk mengerti dan mencari sebuah penginapan dengan harga yang masuk akal. Keduanya saling berbagi kamar malam itu.

"Terimakasih… Karena kau turut mencari keberadaanku dengan menerima misi tersulit BSAA. Jika saja kau tidak datang, bisa jadi Wesker dan Excella menyuntikkan virus _Progenitor_ ke dalam tubuhku."

"Bukan masalah. Kita adalah…"

"Kekasih."

Hasil studi terakhir. Chris suka serangan jantung mendadak yang ia dapat dari bibir seorang wanita. Lebih tepatnya, perpaduan antara Jill dan kejutan istimewa.

Hal-hal sesederhana itulah yang mampu membuat Jill Valentine mendapatkan tempat istimewa di hati Chris.

_._

_What makes you beautiful._

_Is just being yourself._

_No matter what they say._

_You're the one and only._

_Jill Valentine._

_._


End file.
